Palpatine's Wrath
"Mitsuarmy," Sailor Moon said as she brought out her Crescent Moon Wand, "I'll turn you back into Tokoyama Kariko again! Moon healing.... Ah!" she exclaimed, as something struck the Crescent Moon Wand out of her hand. She cradled her hand for a moment, then reached out and picked up the wand. When she turned to see what had struck her hand, she froze for a moment in shock. "That's...," she whispered to herself. She slowly turned around, half-afraid that her mind was only playing tricks on her and half-hopeful that it really was who she thought it was. In front of her, a figure dressed in black with a top hat was seated in one of the chairs with his back turned to her. "Is he...?" she wondered aloud. The figure turned in his chair. "Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" she exclaimed in immense relief. "I'm so glad you're safe." Unnoticed by Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen's usual red rose suddenly turned black. "I am not the man you speak of," he remarked coldly, and got up from the chair. Sailor Moon's expression turned from relief to confusion as she stared at Tuxedo Kamen in disbelief. "I'm a commander of the Dark Kingdom, Endymion." "No... no way," she uttered in disbelief. "Sailor Moon, hand over the Silver Crystal," he demanded, lifting up his cane and extending it. "No way...," Sailor Moon lamented, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "How could he...?" Behind her, Mitsuarmy was busy trying to start some kind of motor. After several pulls on the starter cord, the motor sputtered to life. "Finally," she muttered irritably as a plume of smoke rose from the motor. She whirled around, displaying a huge motorized razor on her right arm. "I have the engine going." She leaped at Sailor Moon, lunging with the huge razor. Sailor Moon quickly leaped back from the attack, still holding onto the Crescent Moon Wand. "Mitsuarmy, take the Silver Crystal!" Tuxedo Kamen ordered, pointing his cane directly at Sailor Moon. Yoda led the Dark Princess and her friends back to her cottage! "Guys, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Dark Princess asked curiously. "You'll see! A surprise, it is!" Yoda said. When they were all the way in the cottage, Yoda pointed ahead and the Dark Princess gasped. Standing in the middle of the cottage was the statue of the Prince of Light! "Oh! Guys, you're the best!" Dark Princess said happily and she gave them a hug each time. "It looks just like him! It even has his eyes!" Dark Princess said as she walked around the statue. She said "Why, Prince of Light, run away with you? This is all so sudden!" Dark Princess laughed and spun around in joy! She stopped and gasped when she saw Emperor Palpatine at the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Emperor Palpatine!" Dark Princess exclaimed in shock. Yoda and the others hid quickly. Sailor Moon, Sailor Knight, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, Luna, Artemis, Endymion/Tuxedo Kamen, his soldiers, and a captive Mitsuarmy arrived in the cottage. Darth Vader was a few feet behind the Emperor. He had his head down in guilt. "I consider myself a very reasonable Emperor! I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Emperor Palpatine said angrily. Dark Princess bit her lip and began to explain "But, your Majesty, I--" "Is it true that you rescued a mortal human prince from drowning?" Emperor Palpatine demanded. "Emperor, I had to!" Dark Princess said. "Contact between the mortal world and the Galactic Empire is strictly forbidden! Dark Princess, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Emperor Palpatine said. "He would have died!" Dark Princess said. "One less human to worry about!" Palpatine growled. "You don't even know him!" Dark Princess shouted angrily. "Know him? I don't have to know him! They're all the same! Spineless, savage, magical creature hunters, incapable of any feeling--" Emperor Palpatine growled. That did it for the Dark Princess, because she couldn't hold it in anymore. "PALPATINE, I LOVE HIM!!!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. Upon realizing what she had just said, Dark Princess gasped and covered her mouth. Vader and the others gasped as well. The Emperor looked stunned. "No!" he gasped. His shock then turned to anger. He turned to Mitsuarmy and zapped her with blue Force lightning. Mitsuarmy cried in pain. Palpatine then turned to Vader. "Lord Vader, did you know about this?" Emperor Palpatine demanded. "Yes, my Master!" Vader said. Palpatine then turned back to the Dark Princess. "Have you lost your senses completely, Dark Princess? He's a human! You're an immortal!" Palpatine shouted. "I don't care!" Dark Princess replied. "So help me, Dark Princess, I am going to get through to you, and if this is the only way, so be it!" Emperor Palpatine said menacingly. Despite Dark Princess's pleas, Palpatine destroyed every artifact with his blue lightning! He then set his sights on the statue. He charged up his Force lightning. "PALPATINE, NO!!!" Dark Princess shouted. But it was too late. Blue force lightning shot out of the Emperor's hands and at the statue, destroying it. Category:Fan Fiction